In the past, in the last days
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Missing scene of Steve and the kids, seeing Danny at the hospital after being shot in 8x10


The surgery had taken so long, but it had been a success, and the room took a collective sigh of relief.

Steve didn't need to be told how touch and go it was, he was the one who'd stuck his finger in Danny's chest, after all.

He stepped forward, shaking the doctors hand with all of his sincere gratitude. "Thank you doc, thank you so much. When can I see my partner?"

The doctors eyes flickered down to the floor, as he shuffled nervously. "He's still intubated, and we will likely keep it that way until we know his lung is strong enough to give him sufficient oxygen without it. His vitals were so low and unstable when he came in, I don't want to take any chances with his recovery."

Steve nodded, not missing the fact that none of what was just said has answered his question.

"Okay, so when can I see him?"

The doctor sighed, finally looking Steve in the eye. "Once he is settled into a room, you'll be able to see him. But it really can't be more than one at a time for now. He's still weak and won't be awake for a while. It can be difficult for family to see their loved ones in this state, and I need detective Williams' room to be calm and quiet so that he can recover.

Steve nodded, as he raised his chin. "I'm used to it. It's not the first time I've seen him like this." It was a sad truth, and although Steve didn't say it, he knew that no matter how many times he saw Danny hurt, he would never really get used to it. It would always hurt to see his partner in danger.

Th Doctor seemed satisfied with his answer, and took his leave, informing McGarrett that a nurse would be able to let him know when he could see Danny.

Steve took a deep breath as he watched the doctor leave, and rubbed a hand over the stubble on his head, needing the tactile distraction to focus.

"Uncle Steve?"

That wobbly, young voice, immediately made the ex-navy seal turn his head, catching sight of Rachel, Grace, and Charlie, walking towards him, having just arrived.

It was Grace that had spoken, and she was already crying when Steve turned to her.

"Hey Gracie."

He held his arms out to her as she charged into them, squeezing him tight and sobbing into his shirt as he hugged her back.

"Where's Danno? Where's my dad?"

Steve closed his eyes, resting his cheek on the top of her head as he just wished he wouldn't have to tell her, that her dad had almost died again.

"He's being taken care of, he's gonna be fine. We can see him soon."

A sniff came from behind the two, and Steve opened his eyes to see Charlie holding Rachel's hand. The woman was sniffling, trying to remain composed as she spoke.

"How is he?"

Steve gave her a brief look, one asking for a moment, before releasing Grace and kneeling down to pull Charlie into a hug.

Charlie surely didn't know what was happening, but knew that it was something bad; his small frame curling to Steve's chest in search of safety and warmth.

Charlie's small voice threatened to break Steve's will. "What happened to Danno?"

Steve took a breath and tried to find the best way to explain, as all three Williams family members looked to him for answers.

"Danno… Danno got hurt, buddy. We had a really bad day, but it's all over now, and the doctors fixed him all up. He's going to be okay, and you'll get to see him really soon."

He lifted his eyes to Rachel, silently asking for a private word, and he stood as she nodded. She placed a kiss on Graces forehead as she guided the children to Grover who was waiting behind them.

"Go with him darlings, I'm going to have a talk to Uncle Steve about daddy."

Charlie was reluctant to go, but followed as Grace took his hand, while still wiping her own tears away with the back of her free hand.

Steve watched them until they were far enough away, before turning to Rachel.

"It was really bad, we almost lost him. But the man that did it is dead, he killed himself right after shooting Danny."

Rachel lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. "My god."

Steve looked back to where Charlie was sitting on Graces knee. "Listen, Danny's going to be okay but he's on a ventilator right now. It's there to help him but it's not easy to see. I don't think the kids should see him like that, they need to think he's stronger than that, you know?"

Rachel nodded although she didn't look happy about it. "They want to see him so badly. Charlie doesn't know what's happening, I didn't know what to tell him. I just said Danny wasn't feeling well so we were going to visit him. Only Grace knew that a visit this quick meant it was bad. God, I'm so tired of him getting hurt."

Steve took her shoulder. "Believe me, I am too. But thanks for coming and for bringing them. Danny wanted to call then right when it happened but I wouldn't let him. I would have never forgiven myself for that decision if he hadn't made it, but I didn't think they needed to hear him like that and I couldn't let him think he was going to die."

Rachel nodded, agreeing, looking as if she was about to start crying again. "He loves them so much. No matter what happened with us, I always knew he was the best father they could have. I don't know what they would do if they lost him. I can't even imagine it."

Steve quickly wrapped her up in his arms, as she sobbed quietly into his shirt. Rachel and Danny may have had some problems, but she would never want her children to grow up without their dad.

Steve held back his own tears, as he listened to her cry, because he felt the exact same panic at the thought of having to live without his partner.

It took her a moment to calm down, and Steve released her, spotting a nurse coming towards him. "I think that's the cue for me to see our guy, you want to join me?"

She wiped her eyes delicately, trying to gain some semblance of control. "No, it's alright. I'll let you have your moment. I should really, get back to Grace and Charlie anyway. But thank you, Steve. Thank you so much for saving him."

He smiled, and patted her shoulder. "You know I always will."

Danny's room was still, and quiet. It was so...patient, the air seemed to be frozen in time, just waiting for Danny to wake up.

Steve took the seat beside the bed, leaning forward on the mattress to rest his hands beside Danny's limp one. He could barely look at his partners face for long, hating the tube in Danny's throat, and knowing from experience how it felt.

"You have to get better soon, Danno. Your kids need you, and ...hey, you owe me one for making me stick my finger in your chest. I'm not going to let you forget that."

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his hair. God, he was tired. "I'm getting tired of these, near death experiences. We're getting too old for them. Maybe you had the right idea about retiring. At least, there's less of a chance of us getting shot on the job. Not no chance, because our track record says we can get into trouble anywhere. But, less chance."

Steve's hand inched closer to Danny's fingers as they lay on the sheets, before he gave in and scooped them up in his own, squeezing them gently. "I love you Danny. You're my brother and my best friend, and I don't want to be without you. Ever. So, hurry up and get better okay. Buddy? Please, for me and the kids."

Steve's head snapped around, to the doorway, hand immediately reaching for his holster, when he heard the door squeak open. But it wasn't an intruder, it was Charlie. He was standing there, looking scared, and confused.

"It that Danno?"

Steve didn't get a chance to reply, before the door swung open again, and Rachel popped her head through as she reached for her son.

"Charlie! I said not to go on there!"

But the kid had already seen his dad, and looked like he was about to start crying. Steve stood from his seat, and walked over.

"It's okay, I'll take him. He can sit next to Danno with me." He gave Rachel a look, and she quickly peeked at Charlie's wide eyes and stricken face. She nodded and pressed a kiss to his little cheek.

"Be good for Uncle Steve, darling."

She left, thanking Steve. He took knelt down and spoke to the kid, trying to act as if he wasn't still worried about Danny.

"Charlie, you want to sit next to Danno with me?"

The kid didn't understand what was happening, but he nodded and took Steve's hand in his tiny one, walking over with him to the seat beside the bed.

Steve sat and pulled Charlie onto his lap, taking Danny's hand once again.

Charlie's voice was small, as he stared at the equipment surrounding his dad. "He looks scary."

Steve wished that their job wasn't so dangerous. He wished that he had never stopped Danny from retiring. He wished that Charlie wouldn't have to see his dad in that state.

"I know he does. But he's okay, and all this stuff is here to make him feel better."

Charlie wasn't so sure, and curled up in Steve's arms. "You'll always take care of him, right Uncle Steve?"

Steve cuddled the kid tight, as he nodded. "That's right. And Danny will be okay, because he's a superhero. Superheroes are always okay."

The door squeaked once more, and Steve turned at the sniffle from the doorway. Grace was there, her eyes red from crying, and her chest heaving as she pulled in jumpy breaths.

"Danno."

Steve opened his arms, shifting Charlie to one knee, so that Grace could sit on his other, and she quickly came to him and snuggled in close.

She tucked her face to Steve's neck, not wanting to look at her dad while he looked so awful. Steve wanted to cry too, but he squeezed both kids in a hug as he spoke.

"I know it looks scary, but it's all going to be okay, I promise. So, take your Danno's hand and talk to him. Thinking you two makes him strong, that's why he's still here, so you talk to him and tell him to keep fighting, alright? Tell him he needs to stay being strong, and get better."

Grace unfortunately, had seen her father hurt far too many times, but it never stopped scaring her. She knew how dangerous Danny's job was, and she knew that he was always around people that wanted to kill him. She took his hand and kissed the top of it, voice thick with tears.

"I love you Danno. Wake up soon."

Charlie leant forward, adding his tiny fingers to the mix, and squeezing his dad's hand.

"Love you Danno."

Steve's eyes misted over, and he ignored the tear that fell down his cheek as he held the kids. "We love you, Buddy."

Steve stayed in that room until Danny had woken up, and he had never been so happy to hear Danny complain about anything and everything around him.

"God, I hate these sticky circles. I have chest hair, man. Do you know how painful it is to peel them off when you have chest hair? It's like no one thinks about w-"

Steve laughed and patted his friends arm. "It's good to have you back, buddy."


End file.
